1. The Field of the Invention
The fields of art to which this invention pertains are coal beneficiation and sulfur removal from hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has separated magnetic materials and metallic particles from coal, but has not effected the removal of sulphur bound to organic material in the coal, although such sulphur is a significant portion of the sulphur content of coal. Sulphur in organic compounds has long been deemed not removable mechanically (Coal Preparation, American Institute of Mining and Metallurgical Engineers, page 70) and the removal of contaminants by conversion to magnetic form, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,310 has been deemed not practical as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,241.